Beach Bandits
Beach Bandits was one of the more widely received commercial games connected with the Rocket Power franchise. A multi-level problem-solving adventure, it was developed to serve at least three platforms, and combines plot elements from James Bond and Doctor Who. Plot Schools out for summer! That's what you think. The sand has gone missing and it's up to our fearless sixsome to solve it. Well, a mysterious industrialist named Eric Golem Sr. the father of Eric Jr. has been buying up Ocean Shore businesses. While the town is okay with him, Otto Rocket and the Ozone Streeters are a little suspicious about him. When they see Lars under the pier, Pi challenges Otto to a halfpipe skate duel. After Otto wins the duel, Lars Sputz and Pi show Otto and his friends what they are hiding under the pier: It is a garbagebot. Twister was nervous and thought it was a space alien. Sam looks at the logo on the robot and notices that it had the symbol of Golem's trademark. That is when the crew finds out what Golem Industries is up to. When Makenzine told them that The Lakes is drain, so the six go to The Lakes to know that Makenzine is right, while they destroyed the first pumping stations Twister get 4 photos that Golem Industries is up to and destroyed the second one, now Reggie go to the last one and destroyed it and defeat the Shark Bot and they head back to Ocean Shores and give the photos to Officer Shirley and discovered a kid name Dan Marucho and battle Eric in the blades duel, after Eric won the duel they talk to Raymundo and Tito about the robots, but Twister forgot his training this morning and head to Wishing Waters and defeat a machine, whwn Sam destroyed the machine they brought a new board, meanwhile back to Ocean Shores, Golem Industries try to buy the Pier and shut down Shore Shack and Twister go to the Skateboard Tourament and beat Dan's scores and when The Kids learn about that Golem has a secret hideout in Mundo Mountain but first Reggie must beat Lars at Mundo Mountain, after Reggie won Lars show them a path, Otto go by himself and tried to find the passage to open the door, Twister go get some photos and the machine Earthquake Machine and Golem was not the mastermind but then they defeat him and return home, Dan appear to destroy Ocean Shores, Dan get a rematch and was defeated by Reggie, Twister, Sam, Sis, and Eric and tired to be defeated he run to get to the switch but Otto go to stop Dan and the final showdown between Otto and Dan was on and Otto beat Dan and destroy the machine, but when Otto ask Dan that he is the pretty good skater but he may be back at next summer. Characters *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Sammy Dullard *Twister Rodriguez *Eric Golem Jr. *Sis/The Smart Girl *Dan Marucho *Raymundo Rocket *Tito Makani *Officer Shirley *MacKenzie Benders *Oliver *Eric Golem Sr. *Cyrax Locations There are 4 different locations in story mode that you can travel to: *Ocean Shores- The home of team Rocket Power. This is where you have easy tasks. *Lakes- Something fishy is going on and the water from the Lakes are gone. Find the source of how the water is being taken. Hazards- Crab Robots, falling rocks, sinking logs, and a Barraamundi boss. *Wishing Waters- Now that you're close on the trail of Golem find the source of his robot factory and the robot army will go bye-bye, but there is a supercomputer in charge. His name is Cyrax, and he was created by Golem to destroy you. So find the secret entrance, destroy Cyrax and head toward the next step through your quest. Hazards: electric floors, toxic waste, laser cutters, welding robots, and the Cyrax memory core fight. *Mondo Mountain- The Hidden HQ of Golem Industries. This volcano lair is hiding the true secret of Golem's dastardly plans for the area. A shocking surprise awaits Team Rocket Power in here... who would have guessed it? Hazards: Molten lava, steam jets, monorail ride, Ninja robots, volcano boss, and final showdown. Bosses *Barraamundi Bot *Cyrax *Volcano Guardian *Eric Golem Sr. (True Form) Cultural references * There are many references to Tak and the Power of Juju, the video game, in posters around Ocean Shores and also in the forest, there are two places where you can see Tak, but he runs away. * Also, in Roller Blade training, many of the moves reference Spongebob, including the Starfish, the Flying Squirrel, and the Kung Fu. * When the robot eye blows up, it starts singing "daisy...daisy" and then it fades out. This is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey, in which Hal does the same thing. * A hoverboard level makes a reference to Back to the Future. * The Golem Garbagebot may have influenced Disney's later design for the title character of WALL-E. Receptions Game Rankings scores it 61% for the PlayStation 2 and Gamecube. Category:Video games